


Closed Eyes

by babykpats



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy and Mickey were alike in more ways than you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closed Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I reread it and I was disgusted by myself with all the typographical errors.  
> Blame auto-correct.  
> And blame me for insisting to write on my phone.

Mandy exited her room into the living room. She was headed for the kitchen to start up some breakfast.

She saw her brother lying on the couch with her best friend cuddled on top of him.

Mickey was lying on his back, upper body leaning on the arm rest and the rest of his body on the couch. Even in his sleep he looked oddly content. His arms were wrapped around Ian's shoulders.

Ian was resting on Mickey's chest, head turned towards the backrest of the couch. Half of his body was lying on Mickey while the other half was lying on what was left of the couch.

Mandy felt happy for her brother, of course, but at the same time she felt jealous.

How could his brother, the biggest shithead in the Southside find love? Mandy has been searching all her life and it was unfair how Mickey got everything she was looking for.

Ian was perfect. Mandy was in love with Ian.

Since the very beginning.

It hurt her so much that Ian fell in love with someone who was exactly the same as Mandy, just with different body parts. 

Maybe Mandy could've dealt with it a lot better had Ian fallen in love with someone like Ian but no. He had to fall in love with her brother.

The day Mandy found out she feigned amusement but once the doors were closed, the tears could not be stopped.

Ian was supposed to be hers!

She promised not to tell their father but sometimes she considers, just so she can have Ian to herself. But who was she kidding?

Ian will never be hers.

This was why she valued their friendship so much. She loved Ian as so much more than friends but if friendship was the best she could get, then she'll take it no matter how much it hurt to see Ian hug her brother.

To see Ian kiss her brother.

Every time Mandy hugs a guy, she imagines Ian's strong arms enveloping her body. Every time she kisses a guy, she imagines Ian's soft lips meeting hers and it just completely lifts her soul.

But it never lasts long.

When she opens her eyes, she is hit by the complete and utter lack of red.

She has long since stopped crying after sex with strange men. She has learned to keep her eyes closed during sex and to open her eyes while facing away from the guy she was having sex with.

It keeps the image of Ian more real than it ever will be.

"Mands?"

"Hey shitface." She hit Ian over the head lightly.

Ian chuckled and went back to sleep.

Mandy held the hand against her cheek and closed her eyes.

Not to imagine Ian, no, not this time.

But to hold back the tears that were starting to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how I feel about this one.


End file.
